Genderbendering Hetalia!
by osa-chan
Summary: Germany wakes up to find a note by a country that has changed other's genders! How will this turn out? Pairings:Ger femIta, Spain femRomano, Russia femChina, America femEngland. There May be more along the way! Sorry, I suck at summaries.
1. How it all began GermanyxFemItalia

**Me:** Yes! Finally, I've been inspired to do a fanfic on Hetalia! There will be gender benders in here so watch out peoples!

**Italy:** Veh~ who will be the ones genderbendering osa-chan?

**Me:** he he he, you! *turns Italy into a girl*

**Italy:** ehhh? Doitsu, doitsu! I'm a girl!

**Germany:** DON'T CHANGE HIS GENDER WITHOUT HIS PERMISSION!

**Me:** you can't do anything about it, you're in my story now! tralalalala!

By the way peoples, I don't use human names, because it's easier for me to understand that way. Sorry to burst you bum bubbles. And by the way again, I watched the Japanese version of the anime and in the anime Germany calls Italy "Italia" and Italy calls Germany "Doitsu." Sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes. Please review if possible.

I don't own Hetalia, sadly, but wouldn't it be awesome if I did? Okay, on to the story now.

* * *

><p><strong>Germany and Italia<strong>

Germany woke up at 7:00am. It was almost automatic for him to wake up at that time. Yes, even waking up is serious business for the German. He walked to the bathroom and splashed his face with cold water to wake himself up a bit more. He walked back into the room and noticed a lump under his blanket and he could guess who was under it. He sighed. Why did Italy always sneak in here during the night and sleep in his bed? The Italian man made no sense to him what so ever. He walked over to the bed and started poking the lump.

"Oi. Italia. Wake up and get out of my bed. Oi!"

He started poking harder and harder to get him to move, but no response. After a bit, the German became annoyed. He threw the blanket off of Italy, but was surprised to see a girl in his bed. The girl sat up and rubbed her eyes, which never seemed to open.

"Doitsu! Good Morning!" she said with the same spacey look that Italy always wore.

"I-ITALIA!" Germany yelled. "YOU'RE A GIRL!"

"Huh . . ?" Italy got up, went to the bathroom and checked her reflection.

**About 10 seconds later.**

"DOITSU, DOITSU! I'M A GIRL!" she said flailing her arms in the air in panic.

"I KNOW!" The German yelled in anger. He rubbed his forehead and tried to think. He started pacing around the room. The Italian girl just sat there with tears forming at the edge of both eyes.

_Damn, I could use a beer, _Germany thought to himself. He sat on the bed and heard a crippling sound, which took him out of his thoughts. He stood up and found that he was sitting on a piece of paper with unfamiliar writing. He picked it up and read it carefully.

_To the victims of my change,_

_Hello countries. Are you pleased by my work? I've done well haven't I? I've decided that there should be a change around here for awhile. Don't worry, for what I've done isn't permanent, well . . . maybe. *insert smirk here* I've changed the few that I thought should change. Some of you look very cute as girls.*insert another smirk here* I'm excited to see how it all turn out! I am a country, like all of you, and what I have done here is purely for revenge on each and every one of you. Let's see if you can figure out who I am._

_Your dearest friend,_

_the anonymous country._

Germany had realization hit him in the head. Italy wasn't the only one who changed. Others may of changed into a girl too. Germany stood up and held Italy by the shoulders. Italy was making sounds that implied that she was stressing a bit. When Germany put his hands on her, the Italian's face lit up.

"Italia, We'll fix you. Don't worry, you aren't the only one going through this." Germany said trying to calm her down a bit.

Italy gave a big smile. Her cheeks were a bright shade of red and pink and the tears in her eyes were gone. She nodded her head and hugged him tightly. At this moment, Germany finally took more notice into Italy's girly transformation. She was only waring a tank-top and shorts. Her breasts were big and Germany could tell quite well from the hug he was receiving. His face turned a light shade of red, but he wouldn't pull away from the hug because, of course, that would make the Italian sad. He patted her on the back and sighed. When she let go, he took out his phone and texted all the countries.

_EMERGENCY MEETING! MEET IN CONFERENCE ROOM TOMORROW AT 10:00AM. WE WILL DISCUSS ALL PROBLEMS AND TRY TO REVERT WHAT EVER MIGHT HAVE HAPPENED TO ANY OF YOU._

_-Germany_

With in an hour, he had already gotten a reply from Japan.

_You as well Germany?_

_-Japan_

Germany sighed. So Japan was affected as well. He started wondering what he might of looked like. He started texting back.

_Ah, no. Italy was the one who was changed. May I ask what happened to you?_

_-Germany_

There was no reply fro a long while. after about half an hour he got a phone call.

"Hello?"

"Ah sorry, Doitsu, China threw my phone in the toilet," Japan answered.

"Why?" Germany didn't exactly want to know, but felt he had to ask.

"I wasn't the one who changed. China was," Japan answered quietly. Probably didn't want China to hear if he uh . . . she was lurking around.

"Ah, I see. We can discuss this further at the meeting tomorrow. I"ll talk you later," Germany said, not wanting to ask too much.

"Ah, alright."

They both hung up and Germany wondered where else this dilemma was occurring.

* * *

><p><strong>Me:<strong> OKAY THAT'S IT FOR NOW. I'm taking so long to update stories cause of school. It really sucks sometimes.

**Italy:** That's terrible. Osa-chan, which countries are going to be int he next chapter?

**Me:** Eh? That should have been obvious! It's Japan and China!

**Italy:** ehhh~ I can't wait

**Germany:** Please review.

* * *

><p><strong>*Edited <strong>**by awesomebubble***


	2. China's long drive home RussiaxFemChina

**Me:** You readers rock! After a day, I had been notified that 10 people added my story to their favorites or story alerts and that two people reviewed! I love you all!

**Japan:** That's quite an achievement.

**China:** Yes and now she's posting a new chapter, BUT WHY AM I THE GIRL, aru?

**Me:** Well, Japan would be cute as a girl too, but since you look like a girl anyway I thought it would be better.

**China:** I resent that, aru!

**Japan:** Osa-chan doesn't own any part of Hetalia. Please continue to support and review.

**Me:** This chapter is going to be long. ON TO THE STORY NOW!

(After I reread my work I realized how many mistakes I made, I tried fixing them, but that didn't work. I'm really sorry about that guys, I'll try to do better)

**Japan, China, and . . . Russia?**

Japan put down the phone and sighed. He went into the kitchen and made himself some tea. His head was spinning a bit. So much had happened to him so early in the day.

_Flash back_

Japan was in his living room with the heater on, watching an anime on t.v. He had always been somewhat of an otaku(1). He was sipping his tea and sitting on a comfortable pillow. All seemed calm and peaceful until he heard a bang on his door. He jolted up in surprise and in response. He meekly walked to the front door and opened it slightly to see that a small Chinese girl was in front of his porch mumbling to herself. She was very pretty. She had a pink flower in her hair and it was tied up in buns. Her shirt was long and she was wearing tight pants that outlined her skinny legs. On her back was a stuffed panda attached to a bag. She had a panicked look on her face and her cheeks were pink, from running here it seemed. She grabbed Japan by the shoulders and started shaking him violently. She took a big breath and began to speak, well yell actually.

"Nihon(2) I'm a girl, aru!" She screamed, jumping up and down frantically. Japan, who was getting dizzy from the girl's shaking, realized who she was. He took a gulp and a breath. A blinked to make sure he was seeing right. He kneeled down to the girls height and almost choked to get out the words out of his mouth.

"Ch- . . . China?" he stuttered out. He had a look of disbelief, but something inside him told him that he wasn't wrong. This in fact _had_ to be China. The same type of speech, the same hair, and even the same love of Pandas. The girl gave him a look of annoyance. She nodded her head up and down as if her life depended on it.

"HELP ME ARU!" China yelled.

_End of flash back_

Japan sighed. He finished making his tea and look for the nation who was now a girl. China probably was pacing in his living room if he predicted right and he was. She was mumbling to herself in an angered tone.

"When I get to the bottom of this, I'll make sure this culprit will pay." she said quietly. China had told Japan that she had found a note by Japan's front door, the same one Germany had found. China ended up falling from the exhaustion of thinking too hard. It was a difficult day and she just wanted to go home and rest. Now that she knew that she wasn't alone on this, she felt a bit better.

"Nihon, I'm going to drive back to my home now. Thank you for helping me." She said softly. Japan nodded and helped her to her car. He waved goodbye and went back inside to his house.

China wasn't paying attention to where she was going really. She had been driving for a good chunk of the day and she had past her house a long while ago. She didn't even notice. She was too deep in thought about her changes to care. After a while she ran out of gas and she realized she drove all the way to Russia. She jumped up from her seat and looked around frantically. She slapped herself in the face and started muttering to herself in Chinese. Why did this have to happen today? Why did she have such bad luck? And why was Russia (the person) standing next to her car?

. . .

Wait. Russia next to her car? The color in her face went to white in an instant. _He__ doesn__'__t __recognize__ me __right? _She thought to herself. Russia bent down with his big goofy smile and looked into the car, signaling her to roll down the window. She did it hesitantly and waited for his response.

"Are you all right? You have been in the same spot for a while. If you ran out of gas I can help you, da." he said kindly. China seemed surprise. He did _act_ nice before, but that was usually to get you to _become__ one_ with him. She was almost hesitant to answer, but managed to do it somehow.

"Ah, y-yes, aru. It seems I've strayed far from home and ran out of gas. I'm sorry to trouble you, aru." She said avoiding eye contact. She didn't want him to find out it was her. Russia laughed. "You speak the same way a _friend_ of mine does. Hey are you from China, da?" he asked smiling. China nodded. At least he wasn't too suspicious.

"I thought so. My home isn't too far from here so we can wa-" he was interrupted by the sound of China's cellphone.

"Ah sorry, aru. I'll answer this as fast as I can." She took out her phone and answered.

"Hello, May I ask who is speaking, aru?" She said. On the other side of the phone was Japan, who was oddly speaking a bit to loud.

"Ah, China? You left your panda and bag at my house. I'll be sure to give it to you tomorrow." He said. China, forgetting that Russia was right next to her, answered back.

"Xièxiè(3) Nihon. I appreciate it. Bye" she said turning off her phone. She suddenly realized that Russia was still there and he had heard their conversation. She slowly turned her head to see Russia was much closer to her than before. His usual evil aura was surrounding him and China was so scared she could have wet her pants.

"So, you're China, da." He said in child like voice. He pulled China out of the car and carried her over his shoulder. China kicked and yelled, but of course he wasn't going to let her go. Today was going to be an interesting day for China.

End

**Osa-chan:** That was a lot longer than the first chapter.

**Italy:** it sure was. Osa-chan. who is going to be in the next chapter.

**Osa-chan:** It's going to be a continuation of this chapter

**China:** Why is this happening, aru?

**Osa-chan:** I found some good pictures of female China and Italy

**Japan:** I would like to see them. Please post the link for us.

**China:** Nihon!

**Osa-chan:** will do! Watch out people, I'm going to start going more into romance. Sorry for the OOCness . . . or is it OCCness . . . I don't really know.

**(1) Otaku is the romaji spelling of オタク, which means geek. Anime geek usually.**

**(2) Nihon is the romaji spelling of 日本, which means Japan.**

**(3) Xièxiè is like romaji (but for Chinese instead of Japanese) for the spelling 谢谢, which means thank you ( the letter "X" makes the "Sh" sound)**

It's not letting me put the links for the pictures in the story So I'm going to put them in my profile.


	3. On Russia's couch RussiaxFemChina

**Osa-chan:**I'm pooped. I've been trying to get inspiration for my story, but it's been hard. I feel like a lazy bum

**Italy:** Just keep on working! You'll get a good idea sooner or later!

**Osa-chan:**I hope so. For those of you who have reviewed, thank you.

**Russia:** Osa-chan doesn't own hetalia, if she did China would really be a girl.

**Italy:**ahhh! It's Russia *runs away*

**China:** Shut up, aru! ON TO THE STORY, aru!

**Osa-chan:**Took took the words out of my mouth. Oh and this little note is to _Ines__ Bonnefoy._I hope I'm using the "da"'s right. Please tell me otherwise.

**China and Russia part two**

China was in an uncomfortable position right now. The stares from the people in the street weren't helping either. She was being carried by Russia, who did this the second he learned of China's identity. So now she had no idea where they were going, why she was going there, and how long it would be until Russia would let go of her.

"Russia! Let go of me this instant, aru! I wont stand for this!" She yelled, trying to make herself seem strong. Russia, of course, wasn't buying it.

"Why? We're almost at my house, da" he said happily. China's face screamed horror. What does he want with her? Is he going to take advantage of her, because she's a girl? Is he going to demand something from her country? Thoughts like these made her shiver and tremble. She was sure that she would wet her pants any minute now from her fright. Russia mistook her movements as her being cold. He put her down and wrapped his scarf around her neck.

"Here. You wont be cold like this" He said with his childish smile. China's face turned bright pink and Russia noticed.

"T-thank you, aru" she mumbled. She stood staring at the ground. She felt embarrassed, though she couldn't exactly figure out why. Maybe had to do with being a girl. Russia, realizing that her standing there wasn't going to get them to his house, picked her up again and put her over his shoulder. She kicked and yelled, but she knew it was useless.

_**Five minutes later**_

When they had reached Russia's house, China sighed in relief. She could finally get off this giant Russian. Russia opened the door to see Lithuania standing there, apparently waiting for his return. He trembled and bowed.

"W-welcome home, Russia" he mumbled out. Russia just smiled and continued to carry China into the next room. He put her down on his couch and then sat beside her. China didn't know what to make of this.

"Russia, why did you bring me here, aru?" she said hoping to get a straight answer. Russia smiled.

"Your car ran out of gas right? I took you here so that we get a tank of car gas I have with me in my house. Lets rest a bit first though." He said calmly. China looked at him confused. Was he always this nice?

"Anyway," He continued now having a hint of evil in his voice. "you should look around here, because one day you will live here when everyone becomes part of Russia" He said with his dark aura hovering around him. China flinched. Now she was scared for her life. How could she stay in here with him any longer?

Lithuania was in the kitchen making something warm to drink for Russia and his guest. The person Russia brought with him was a Chinese girl, so he was making tea, hoping it would be to her preference. After five minutes, when the tea was done, he put them into two small cups, which he later put onto a tray. He opened the door that led to the room Russia and China were in, holding the drinks in his left hand.

"Russia, I made some tea, would you lik-" he stopped talking when he took a good look at Russia and his guest. They were kissing. Not a peck on the cheek or forehead, but a REAL kiss. Lithuania froze knowing Russia would get mad for interrupting. He left the tea on the nearest table, closed the door, and ran off.

_**Five minutes earlier, while the tea was being made**_

China kept on scooting farther away from Russia. Russia kept on scooting closer. This little pattern continued until china reached the edge of the sofa. She looked up at Russia who was squishing her. She could take being in the same room with the man, but this was just unbearable.

"Russia, could you move over to the other side, aru?" she asked as politely as she could, trying not to get on his bad side. He blinked. He gave her a confused look as if he was doing nothing wrong.

"Why? It's warmer near you, da." He said snuggling closer. China blushed. She looked in the other direction to make sure he didn't notice, but he's Russia, of course he noticed. He put his hand on her chin and moved her face in his direction. China's face was only turning into a darker shade of pink, which was look red by now. He smiled, seeing her embarrassed face.

"Don't turn away. You're cute like this." He said playfully. China felt like she was complimented and insulted at the same time. Her now _female__ side_ was happy with the comment, but her male side felt like he was being made fun of. Sure "he" looked a bit girly, but "he" still had pride as a "man".

China turned her face towards Russia and gave a serious expression.

"No. I'm a boy, there for I am not cute." She said sternly. Russia laughed.

"Whether you are a boy or a girl you are cute, da." he said ignoring her discomfort. China was about to say something else, but Russia swooped down and gave her a kiss. China, in her surprised state, could only blush. After a while, she started kissing back. Her heart beat slowed. Her eyes closed shut. She let her tensions fade away. At this moment, China could honestly say, She was_ one __with__ Russia._

End

**Osa-chan:***Yawn* I'm tired.

**Italy:** Good work. Who will be in the next Chapter?

**Osa-chan:** I think it will be . . . America and England.

**America:**THE HERO ARRIVES

**England:** oh bloody hell.

**Japan:** Please Review


	4. Tea and Coffee AmericaxFemEngland

**Osa-chan: **I'm so sorry everyone! My computer was out in repair a lot and I've been cramped with school work . . . and I've had very, very little inspiration

**Japan:** I would appreciate it if yo would make excuses to our readers.

**Osa-chan: **I'm being truthful!

**America:** Osa doesn't own Hetalia, cause if she did, I'd be the Hero! Oh wait, I already am!

**England:** GET ON WITH THE BLOODY STORY ALREADY!

**UK and USA**

England woke up that morning knowing instantly that something wasn't right. He got out of bed and noticed that his feet didn't fit into his slippers anymore. Also, his hair was longer, but his hair took months to grow out. And he had experience with hair growing when he was younger. That damn France didn't let him live that one down.

He walked around the house and everything seemed higher or bigger than before. His shirt was dropping off his shoulders and it seemed to cover his knees, which it never did. He rushed to the nearest mirror, but he kept on bumping into things. Something was wrong with his eye sight as well.

When he reached the mirror near the front of his house, he looked closely. He couldn't see well, but he could see well enough at a close distance. He was much shorter. His eyes were bigger and his eyebrows were thinner, not that he cared really. He had breasts now, which weren't big, but weren't small either. He understood what happened to him, but was too scared to believe it, not that he would admit that though. To make sure he put his hands in between his legs.

Gone.

He, now a She, fell to the ground from the shock. What ever magical being caused this he would get to the bottom of it. He had many sorcery books and with the right spells, he could change himself back and get revenge on whoever changed him this way. But for now, she was trembling on the floor, still in shock that something like this could happen. No one was around so she could tremble and let her emotions out freely, well she thought so, but just two seconds later . . .

"ENGLAND!" A familiar hyper voice called out as he slammed the door open. He apparently picked the lock.

"I found a note next my bed and Germany sent a weird text. Did you see it? Tell me what it me-. . ." The hyper boy, known as the United States of America, America or USA for short, slowly stopped talking and was now staring at the cute girl who was trembling on the floor, barely clothed, and obviously surprised. England just stared back, as if they were having a contest.

**1 minute later**

**. . .**

**5 minutes later**

'_Is he going to speak or isn't he? What did he come here for anyway?' _England thought, getting more annoyed by the second.

"Oi! America! If you're going to break into someone's house and yell like an idiot, at least have the decency to finish what your saying. You've been staring off into bloody space for a century so . . . S-stop looking at me, idiot!" England yelled, forgetting about her situation. America went wide eyed. It couldn't be right?

"England?" He said walking closer to the girl. He kneeled down next her. Though her face was smaller, the face structure was too similar. She had the same attitude and the skin tone, hair color, and eye color was the same.

"Well wasn't that bloody obvious, idiot." England said back. Her cheeks were a light, soft pink. She turned away form her embarrassement.

America, still surprised, suddenly remembered why he was here. He took out his phone and the note from the _the anonymous country_. England read both carefully. She turned her phone off yesterday and hadn't checked it since, which explained why she didn't get the text. She got up and avoided eye contact with America.

"I'll be right back, let me change." She said walking to her bedroom, bumping into something every five seconds.

**10 minutes later**

She was still bumping into the things on the way back, since she couldn't see very well. She somehow managed to get clothes on. She oddly found girl's clothing in her closet. Probably a "present" from our culprit. She was wearing a tan colored sweater and a short, plaid, red skirt. She wore high, white, knee socks and brown shoes. Her hair was arranged in pig-tails, which was undoubtably cute. America was blushing. He walked to England and kept her still before she could bump into anything else.

"Are you okay? You're going to wreck your own house." he said holding her close

England gave a small blush to her already rosy cheeks. She stood firmly on her feet and lightly pushed America away.

"I can't bloody see. Something happened to my eyes when I changed into a bloody girl" she mumbled avoiding eye contact. America, who was always filled with brilliant ideas, took out his glasses case and gave England his extra pair of glasses. A hero is always prepared! England hesitantly took them. When she put them on, the blur in her eyes was gone. She looked to America and smiled weakly, but turned away just as fast.

"Thank you" she said awkwardly. America smiled in return.

"Of course! A hero always helps someone in need" He said pointing to himself. England rolled her eyes, but chuckled a bit. She started walking to her library and motioned to America for him to follow her.

They walked into a room filled with books of all sorts. Mystery, fiction, biography, you name it. They walked to the other side of the library where there was a small tunnel, which led to another room. This was England's private room, full of magical books and the space to carry them out, or at least it was supposed to be, but that wasn't the case when they walked into a room with empty book shelves. All the books that were once there, were now gone.

"Wow you got a lot of space here" America commented.

"It's not supposed to be that way. All my magical books . . ." She mumbled. America laughed.

"You still believe in that magical junk? How lame!" America said, chuckling. England glared at him.

"Says the one who believes in Santa clause" England retorted. England and America started glaring at each other on and off from that point on. They left the Library and England sighed.

"You can go sit in the living room, I'll go make something to drink. Anything you'd like in particular?" England asked.

"Uh, coffee" he answered. England left to the kitchen and America walked to the living room.

England sighed and started to boil the water. Just how did she get in this mess? She didn't make enemies with any people lately . . . besides France . . . and Sea land, and Russia, and Germany, and the Italian brothers really didn't seem to like her either. Japan and England weren't on bad terms, but she couldn't say the same thing confidentially for China. Why did she have to anger everyone one she meat. No wait, why is it that everyone she meets is so stupid, irritable, or annoying? She once again sighed and poured earl grey tea in one cup and coffee grinds in another. Did America say he wanted sugar or milk? Damn, why didn't she ask him earlier? She peered her head out the door, which led to the living room. America was on the couch, slouching, with his feet on the coffee table.

"Get your shoes of my table. And if you're going to do that at least have the decency to take them off first!" she yelled. America slid his feet off the table and scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry Iggy!" he said feeling a but embarrasses that he got caught.

"I-iggy? . . . T-that's not my bloody name, y-you twit" she said almost forgetting why she wasn't paying attention tot he boiling water and was chatting with America instead.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Sugar? Milk? Would you like any?" she asked. America gave a bright smile.

"Milk would be totally awesome! And give me four table spoons of sugar please" he said excitedly.

"Four? Are you mad? You're going to get diabetes**(****1)**!" she yelled.

"Don't worry about it! I'm as healthy as a horse!" America yelled with pride.

"Oh really? I didn't know horses were fat." England said to point out his horrible eating habits.

"I'm not fat! I've been losing weight and I exercise all the time! There's no way I'm fat!" America yelled irritated.

"Fine, I get it. The drinks will be ready soon" England said, giving up on what was meant to be a conversation. She finished making the drinks and brought them both into the living room. She put them down and sat a good distance away from her guest. America, not noticing, took a sip of his sweet drink. England did the same and looked as if she was about to choke on it.

"Damn! I forgot to blow on it!" she yelled. She put the tea down and tried to calm down a bit. America just started laughing.

"Iggy! you have tea on your face!" he pointed out. England went red. How rude of him to make fun of her like that.

"You're lying." she said turning away from him.

"No I'm not. It's right there on your face" He said tilting her head in his direction and wiping the tea of the edge of her mouth, liking it off his finger. England blushed a shade unknown to man.

"D-don't do that idiot! You could have just given me a napkin!" she yelled.

"What a good taste!" America said happily.

"Eh? You like the tea? If you want more I can ma-" England tried saying, but was rudely interrupted.

"I wasn't talking about the tea!" He said as if what he trying to say was obvious.

" . . . then what?" England mumbled.

"I was talking about Iggy, _you_ taste good . . . " America said softly and leaned down and kiss her. England's eyes widened. Her heart was beating fast and her face was turning pink. America parted away from the kiss gently. The two of them were staring at each other for what seemed to be forever.

"S-sweet" England mumbled.

"Yup! I really am a sweet guy, aren't I?" He said boastfully.

"No. I meant the coffee. I could taste it when you kissed me. It really is too sweet. You should really cut down on the sugar, America" She said.

**END**

**(1): **I really don't mean to offend anyone with diabetes . . .

**Osa-chan: **FINALLY DONE. I'm sorry for no updating . . . I've been busy. And sorry if my writing style has changed. I seem to do that a lot.

**Japan: **At least you're done now. You should be proud of that, but don't procrastinate again please.

**Osa-chan:** Yeah, yeah . . .

**England:** *face red* I-i w-was . . . k-kissed . . .

**America: **You were kissed by an awesome Hero! I was good, wasn't I?

**England:** S-shut-up! What the bloody hell was that? I_ taste_ good? Don't say such things!

**America:** But it's true!

**China: **Review please, aru


End file.
